


Sick and Homesick

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [54]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Even when Yuri hates Victor for leaving for Japan, Victor still cares.





	Sick and Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is set while Yuri and Yuuri are training for the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition in Hasetsu. I write Yuri P. as Yuri and Yuuri K. as Yuuri. Enjoy!

It’s not a surprise when Yuri falls asleep on the table immediately after finishing dinner. Sure, he had been a little quieter than usual today, but training was also exceptionally exhausting today, and Yuri has a habit of passing out as soon as he gets some food in his stomach. If he’s a little pale, that too can be chalked up to tiredness. 

When Yuri sleeps soundly through both the post-dinner chatter and Yuuri leaving for his evening jog, it’s a little unusual. Usually the teenager will wake up enough to snark at Yuuri as he gets ready to go, but today apparently that’s too much effort. Every once in a while, Yuri will stir a little, his face creased with discomfort, but he shows no signs of waking up properly.

Watching Yuri continue to doze on, Victor decides to take matters into his own hands and just put the teenager to bed himself. If Yuri was aware, he’d scream at Victor for even thinking about it. But Yuri only fidgets a little as Victor carefully scoops him up and turns to head for the door.

After Victor has taken a couple steps, however, Yuri is suddenly jolted awake by a wave of nausea and dizziness. The motion of Victor’s walking angers his already uneasy stomach, and Yuri has a split second to lean away from Victor before his stomach is forcing itself up his throat. He spews half-digested dinner all over the rug at his feet, narrowly missing himself and Victor.

It takes Yuri a couple seconds to fully wake up and recover from what just happened; once he does, he’s mortified. “S-sorry,” he croaks out, his face burning with humiliation. His stomach still feels uneasy and his throat burns from vomiting. He can feel tears pricking in his eyes, and he ducks his head to hide behind his hair.

Victor brings a gentle hand up to Yuri’s forehead, careful to keep supporting his back and not drop him. “Don’t worry about the rug, I can wash it,” he soothes the distraught teenager. “Are you okay? You’ve got a fever.”

Normally, Yuri would deny that he was sick until he couldn’t hide it, but right now he’s too exhausted and feels too terrible to lie. He gives a tiny shake of his head, mumbling “Don’t feel so good.”

“Well, let’s get you to bed,” Victor suggests. He’s surprised that Yuri is admitting to being sick and that he hasn’t complained about being carried yet. He must be pretty sick.

“I want to go home,” Yuri complains, trying in vain to blink back tears. He isn’t sure if it’s because he’s ill, or exhausted, but he’s suddenly overwhelmed with homesickness. 

“You’ll get to go home soon,” Victor says with a gentle smile as he carefully opens the door to the room Yuri’s been staying in. “Now, get some rest. You’re not allowed back at practice until your fever is down. Understand?” He settles Yuri into bed and sets the trash can within easy reach.

Yuri grumbles several complaints as he rolls over and buries his face in the pillow. Victor grins, reassured by Yuri’s grumpiness. “I’ll take that as an agreement.” Turning back to the door, Victor calls over his shoulder. “I’ll get some medicine and a cold compress. Try to get get some sleep.” Yuri is snoring before he’s out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
